What Greater Gift Than Sisterhood?
by Mrs.GingerHinkley
Summary: Narcissa has a difficult time finding the perfect gift for Bellatrix the first Christmas her sister is out of Azkaban.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**What Greater Gift Than Sisterhood?**

Narcissa loved Christmas shopping. She really did. It was yet another excuse to flaunt her wealth and gift giving abilities to all her friends and family. But this year, she was having more trouble than usual finding the perfect gift for one particular person on her list. Her sister.

Ever since Bellatrix had escaped from Azkaban, Narcissa had noticed that her sister had been acting a little bit strange. Thus, Narcissa thought that Bellatrix might not be satisfied with a health and beauty potions package. Not that she had ever been satisfied with such a gift, but Merlin knew Bellatrix needed it.

The door of Borgin and Burkes creaked as Narcissa entered the shop. If Bellatrix would like any gift, Narcissa would find it here.

"Mrs. Malfoy, a pleasure as always," the greasy shopkeeper said from behind the counter. As he smoothed back his long grimy hair, Narcissa shuddered.

Ringing his hands in delight, he walked over to Narcissa and bowed deeply. He licked his lips and Narcissa suddenly wished she had not worn such a well fitting sweater.

"How may I serve you?" he hissed.

Narcissa drew her chin up as she wrinkled her nose. "I'm here to buy my sister a Christmas gift."

The shop keeper's eyes gleamed in way that was entirely too creepy. "Oh yes, Bellatrix. I remember her."

Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes… of course," he muttered, his cheeks burning, "But this will be her first Christmas out of Azkaban; you'll want to make it a nice one, I'm sure."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at this idle banter.

"Just point me in the direction of your darkest items."

The hunched over man gestured vaguely around the entire shop with a chuckle.

"Right," Narcissa sighed. She still had no clue what to get Bellatrix.

She pursued the shop, careful not to touch anything, and cursed herself for not asking the Dark Lord before hand what Bellatrix might like. Or Rodolphus, he might have known. She paused in front of a charming necklace but then realized that Bella probably didn't wear much jewelry anymore. Though, she was pretty sure the necklace was made of human bones, so Bellatrix might make an exception for this piece. Still, it would do better for Rodolphus or the Dark Lord to get her jewelry (though Narcissa had a feeling Bella would like it better if the Dark Lord was the giver).

An enchanted mirror caught her eye, mainly because Narcissa was very attracted to mirrors. But upon further examination she thought it perfect for her sister as the mirror was designed to show the holder in his or her prime of life. Bellatrix was certainly no longer in her prime of life. Narcissa then realized once more that her sister cared very little one way or another about appearances.

Next to the mirror was a bottle of shampoo.

_War Locks! _

_Take away the frizz and tangle_

_after a long day of fighting!_

Bellatrix could certainly use that as well, Narcissa noted. Though, she came back to the problem of getting her sister to apply it. Maybe she could Imperius her sister… Narcissa opened the top of the bottle and sniffed. The shampoo was a dark maroon but smelled of sweet strawberries. It was a very pleasant smell. _Well, Lucius can always use more stocking stuffers._

Bottle in hand, she continued through the shop unsuccessfully until she came across a section of enchanted weapons. Her eyes fell upon a small dagger enclosed in a black sheath. The handle was encrusted with the design of a serpent. Narcissa, after looking for any signs that marked the item as "cursed", picked up the knife. Carefully, she pulled out the blade. It was entirely too sharp and there seemed to be some bloodstains that couldn't be magically removed. It was the perfect gift for Bellatrix.

Feeling very satisfied, she purchased the two items. The total was less than 3,000 galleons, so Narcissa didn't think Lucius would notice.

She wrapped the presents and hid them in her underwear drawer. Upon second thought, however, she moved them elsewhere thinking that Bellatrix and Lucius might find them there. With a sigh, Narcissa wondered why she had even put herself through so much worry over her sister's Christmas present. Chances were that Bellatrix would completely forget about Christmas. At any rate Narcissa knew she wouldn't get a gift from Bellatrix.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Happy Christmas," Narcissa said cheerfully as she walked into the room where her sister was sitting by the fire, staring up at the tall tree.

Bellatrix didn't respond at first. Then she asked, "Cissy, would you be completely angry if your tree caught on fire?"

Narcissa frowned as she sat down on the sofa next to her sister. "How exactly does it catch on fire?" she wondered in mock consideration.

"Oh, me, of course," Bella said matter-of-factly.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows but then lowered them and simpered, "If you burn my Christmas tree to the ground, I'm sure it will make the ashes all the more tolerable."

Bella nodded in agreement and then turned to Narcissa, "But before that, was there a reason you came in here?"

Narcissa laughed and replied simply, "To give you your present, obviously."

Bellatrix's nostrils flared, "Just because I was in Azkaban for an extended visit doesn't mean you need to coddle me."

"Um, I'm sorry, Bella," Narcissa said quietly. "I was just under the apparently false assumption that it was tradition to give family members gifts at Christmastime."

Bellatrix's mouth formed a soft 'o'. As Narcissa had guessed, it seemed that her sister had forgotten about Christmas.

She handed Bellatrix the wrapped knife. In a flurry of ripped paper, Bellatrix clawed to her gift like a child. When she held the dagger in her hands she looked at it in bemusement.

"You got me a muggle weapon?" Bellatrix sneered contemptuously.

Narcissa tried not to take the rudeness personally. _She spent 14+ years in Azkaban, she lost her mind, she's in love with a bald sadist._

"Really, Cissy, are you as stupid as Andromeda?"

Narcissa bit her tongue as she said stiffly, "Just because you don't like my present doesn't give you the right to be insulting."

Bellatrix gave a laugh that clearly said _Yeah right, Narcissa, I spent 14 years, five months 18 days 10 hours 43 minutes and 2 seconds in Azkaban, I obviously lost my mind, and for some reason the Dark Lord doesn't want to sleep with his most faithful; I have every right to be insulting._

"I'm sorry, _Cissy_," she intoned, "The present is lovely. Though not half as lovely as you."

Narcissa perked up at this, choosing to ignore the fact that Bellatrix was obviously mocking her.

"I just thought you might need it some day in case you don't have your wand," Narcissa explained.

Bellatrix hissed and quickly Narcissa realized her mistake. The idea of Bellatrix not having her wand was just as insulting as comparing Narcissa to Andromeda.

"I mean," she added hastily, "There are at least a hundred things you could do with a knife!"

Narcissa instantly regretted the influence of her oldest sister as a hundred images of Bellatrix doing kinky things with knives with Rodolphus and/or the Dark Lord flooded her mind.

Bellatrix, however, had apparently lost her dirty mind in Azkaban and replaced it fully with malice and cruelty.

"Yes… in fact you're right, Narcissa. The Death By A Thousand Cuts comes to mind…" Bellatrix murmured, stroking the knife lovingly. "A muggle torture method, but highly effective nonetheless."

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Right, that way, if you ever tire of the Cruciatus Curse you have a back up plan."

Bellatrix growled at her sister viciously and Narcissa was reminded of the time she had called the Dark Mark unattractive.

"I mean, if you ever want to double the fun!" Narcissa said with supreme animation and a campy thumbs-up to her sister.

Bella raised an eyebrow at Narcissa. Shaking her head, she slid the knife back into its sheath and fixed the weapon in the black garter on her right leg.

"You know, Cissy, ever since I got out of Azkaban you've been acting really weird."

Narcissa sighed and stared at her deranged sister.

"Oh!" Bellatrix exclaimed suddenly at her sister's gaze. "It's your turn now."

Narcissa's eyes widened. She knew that she had accidentally insulted her sister twice, but she hardly thought that constituted being the first victim of Bella's knife torture.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"Um, it's your turn to open the present I got you," Bellatrix said slowly as if Narcissa was of simple mind.

"You got me a present?" Narcissa said in surprise. She was suddenly much happier but then warned herself that she shouldn't expect too much from Bellatrix. _She spent 14+ years in Azkaban, she lost her mind, she's in love with a bald sadist._

"Well, really I made it," Bella said, looking very pleased with herself. Then she decided to be outraged, "You thought I'd forget to give you a Christmas present? Gosh, Narcissa, what kind of a sister do you think I am?"

Narcissa left this question unanswered. She was more concerned with imagining what Bella might have made as she was certainly not an arts and crafts kind of girl. _She spent 14+ years in Azkaban, she lost her mind, she's in love with a bald sadist. _Narcissa was hoping for coal.

As Bellatrix placed a square box in Narcissa's lap, Narcissa smiled weakly, already feeling queasy.

She found where the wrapping paper had been taped together and slowly tried to separate the tape from the paper without ripping it. This process continued for several seconds before Bellatrix let out a roar of frustration.

"Narcissa Malfoy! You are filthy rich; for the love of Merlin, YOU DON'T NEED TO SAVE THE WRAPPING PAPER!"

Her lip trembling slightly, Narcissa lifted the lid from the box. She stared down into the box, completely unsurprised by the sight that met her eyes.

"Well?" Bellatrix laughed excitedly, clapping her hands together in a very uncharacteristic fashion. "Don't you just love it?"

Narcissa stared from the inside of the box to her beaming sister.

"Bella…" she began slowly, "What am I supposed to do with a stuffed muggle's head?"

Bellatrix looked disappointed. "You don't like it…" she mumbled.

"Um, no… I do, I really do," Narcissa recovered herself quickly, "It's just that, you must have gone to so much work; I feel that my gift is terribly inadequate. We are sisters, after all."  
Bella looked very relieved at this statement. She grinned toothily at Narcissa, "Don't worry, Cissy. I love your gift; I'm sure it will be put to good use."

Narcissa nodded, trying her best to smile without being entirely fake. She looked back down at the severed and stuffed head. Well, she supposed that she could always put it over the fireplace.

"Oh, Cissy, and you should have heard his screams of elation when I told him that he was to be a Christmas present for you," Bella sighed reminiscently.

And if it didn't match the wallpaper, Narcissa could always re-gift it.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** In my lameness, the dagger Narcissa gives Bellatrix is supposed to be the same one that Bella kills Dobby with in DH Malfoy Manor as penned by JKR. And, unless you plan on giving me a stuffed muggle's head, please read and review! Happy Christmas shopping! :)


End file.
